Hide and seek CONTINUED!
by MissxJinxedxKat
Summary: You know how at the end of an episode you sometimes wish it was continued? Well, ur wish has come true! Here is the ultimate continued version of Hide and seek!
1. You Have Me

Chapter 1

"And you have me, anytime you need me" The kids looked up at me with delight and I hugged them. A minute later I said, "Ok, that's enough". I left them at 'the safe place' and returned home. Robin told me the details of my next mission and I headed out to do my job.

A few weeks after I had come back from my mission, I was woken up by a cross Robin, a laughing Beast Boy, A happy Star fire and a grinning Cyborg.

Looking around at all of their faces I said uneasily, "Ok, One. What are you doing iin my room? And two. What's wrong?" I checked the clock next to my bed, "2 am?" I groaned.

Robin said in an annoyed tone," your kids or more specifically, Timmy needs you"

"What happened?" I asked trying to sound as if I didn't care and failing miserably.

"Nothing's serious", said robin, "it's just that Timmy had a nightmare and wouldn't speak to anyone but you so Melvin called."

"I don't hear anything though, Has he settled down?" I asked hopefully.

"You wish Rae, the living room's sound proof" Cyborg said, "And I've never so thankful that it is."

Beast Boy said," He won't stop crying for Rae-Rae" he managed to get out before Bursting out into laughter.

"Idiots" I said and went down to sort out the problem.

As I walked in a huge screaming and crying hit me. "WANT.. RAVEN!", Timmy kept screaming. As I shushed him he started explaining his nightmare to me and I sorted him out. Cyborg had annoyingly placed his hand in the room to watch what was going on, and with Timmy screaming, I hadn't noticed.

I walked out and as Cyborg's hand passed me and went back to it's extremely annoying owner, I realized that he and the entire team and watched me the whole time. The whole team was in hysterics the second they saw me.

"of course Timmy dear, of course I'll come and get you" Beast Boy mimicked. I was mortified, I certainly didn't act like that around them all the time and now Beast Boy will finally have something on me. I glared at him as he realized his mistake. Within seconds he was in the middle of the ocean.

I turned to Robin and opened my mouth, but before I could say anything Robin nodded. "thanks" I replied and went back to my room and set up 3 camp beds for the kids.

"Now I just have to go pick them up." I said to myself.

I drove up and they were all screaming, "RAVEN!"

"Uh Oh", I muttered to myself


	2. Collecting the kids

Part 2

**Hi Guys I'm only updating this cause I got some great reviews so here goes!, hope u like it and feel free to send some ideas over cause I'm running out of em'**

Stepping out of the T-car I walked over and bent down," Hi guys", I said and instantly got squished in a giant hug. I finally got out the hug, picked up the luggage and put them in the car without a word.

When I got them back to the tower the whole team was waiting and I just heard Beast Boy whisper to Cyborg, "Raven's actually holding hands? Impossible". I turned to the kids and said, this is Robin, Cyborg, Star fire" pointing to them each in turn," And this is Beast Boy feel free to ignore him, I do". I smiled at Beast Boy in triumph, used my powers to dump him in the sea and walked inside talking to my kids.


	3. Bobby

Hi guys! I've had loads of reviews so thx 4 that and Bearrose came up with the idea about bobby so Thx for that 2, Ok on with the story!

"Here we are", Raven said as she led the kids into her room. 'Ok you guys get unpacked then go down to the living room", she said happily as she handed Melvin a map of the tower she'd made specially.

Raven then teleported herself outside the living room only to catch the last of robin's and Cyborg's conversation. "Man I never knew that girl could become so attached to those kids" cyborg said. Robin then chipped in and said,"yeah, I sure hope she won't want them to stay, like forever, imagine what Star fire would be like! Raven then walked into the room and coughed loudly as both of the boys jumped and smiled at her guiltily.

A few minutes later Melvin, Timmy and teether came in and Melvin said, "Raven, you forgot to set up a bed for bobby". Both of the boys gaped and cyborg whispered to robin," She set up beds for them? I was expecting the couch or something. Robin laughed.

Who's bobby anyway? Asked Robin. "Bobby's a giant teddy bear", Raven said unhappily knowing that her teammates would laugh at her and she wasn't surprised when they did. A Giant teddy bear? Chuckled robin, as Melvin shouted, He is real, you just cant see him because your mean people!" As soon as Melvin stormed out the room raven turned to robin and yelled,'ROBINNNNNN"

"Uh oh"


	4. Authors Note Please Read!

Authors Note.

Hey guys,

I'm really sorry for writing a authors note, i hate when people do that but i'm really stuck on this story. If there are any ideas for future chapters, please PM me or leave a review. Thanks and again sorry!

Jinx


	5. Apologies and Cereal

Hey guys! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait for this chapter but i had a lot of awful exams. Thankfully i'm passing (so far) so i have time to update this! Hope u like it & thanks to all of my readers – your reviews and ideas are appreciated! Here we go!

The next morining Raven walked into the kitchen followed closely by Melvin, Timmy,Teether and Bobby. As the children were starting to eat their cereal Robin walked in slowly and stood in front of the couch arkwardly. "Hey... I'm sorry guys..I was outta line..They're only lit- I mean they aren't the same age as i am." Robin finished arkwardly.

"It's alright" Melvin said shyly.

"I'm sorry too.." Raven said quietly.

Robin nodded and smiled, before going to get something to eat.

Starfire flew into the room happily, "I'm so glad friend Melvin and Friend Robin have become friends again!"

She flew over to see what they were all doing. "Is this the crel?"

"cereal" Raven corrected.

"Oh" Starfire said before clapping her hands.

" May i be permitted to make the lunch for them then?''Starfire said excitedly aiming her question at raven.

"Oh..I..um...alright" Raven said feeling awful because of starfire face saddening by the second.

"YAY!" Starfire screamed excitedly.

Raven slowly sank deeper into the couch, "Uh oh".

Please review!


	6. Lunch

Hey Guys, I'm soo sorry that i haven't updated. *Hit in the face with a tomato* Okay, I deserved that.. Anyway here the new chapter. Hope you like it.

Starfire hummed happily as she flew in and out of kitchen carrying more and more bowls, spoons, and weird things that I had no idea existed. I sunk deeper behind my book as I groaned inwardly. There's a possibility that she could end up killing them with alien food that no human child should eat. Well, human-ish, afterall they do have powers.

Sighing with worry, I walked over and looked out the window onto the rocky area below where beastboy was talking and skimming rocks over the water with them. Surprisingly we hadn't had a crime occur for the last two days. Either the criminals are taking a few days off for some strange reason, or more likely, they are planning something huge, most likely, with the brotherhood of evil. Oh well, we'll be prepared anyway. A gleeful voice suddenly interrupted my thoughts, "Why are you staring at the grass stain like that?" I jumped and my eyes focused on beastboy, who I'd apparently been staring out for at least 3 minutes.

"I was simply drifting in and out of my thoughts" I replied turning around to meet Cyborg's pleased stare. "Suu-re" He said winking, "I gotcha".

"Cyborg" I glared. He smiled and walked away to the couch and proceeded to turn on the television and play a video game.

"Want to join, Raven?" He asked.

"Pass" I said flying out of the kitchen and outside to check on the kids.

"Hey Raven" Melvin grinned.

"BB's fun!" Timmy smiled.

I threw an accusing look at beastboy, "Did you bribe them?"

"Hey, its not my fault kids love me, I'm just that amazing really" Beastboy said looking full of himself, "Anyway, whatcha here for?"

"I just came to check up on them" I replied.

"Well, its not like I was planning to push them in" He replied happily.

As I was about to reply Starfire's voice called down form the tower, "Lunch is complete"

I picked up Timmy and Teether and walked inside with Beastboy giving Melvin a piggyback next to me. Walked into the kitchen and the kids climbed into some seats Starfire and I had put there so that they could eat at the table. Starfire put some weird type of roasted berry looking thing in front of them, she them proceeded to pour a light pink 'flavoring' on top of that. Somehow I could just tell this was a bad idea. Teether instantly started eating and finished within seconds before sitting in his chair staring off into space.

"I made you some as well, friend Raven" Star smiled.

I slowly sat down and tried some, before coughing and running to the sink the get water to wash it down. Starfire looked hurt,' you don't like it?"

"No, its good. I've just eaten a lot today. If I eat to much" As I continued to ramble on, Melvin and Timmy looked at each other before turning back to their meal and slowly raising their forks and taking a small bite of their food.

Their eyes widened and Starfire smiled. "What do you think?' she asked innocently. "Good" Melvin smiled. Starfire smiled, satisfied and quickly excused herself to talk to robin. As soon as she was gone they both started gagging. Melvin groaned, "I feel sick". Timmy's face was turning purple. I handed the both glasses of water, which they drank within seconds. "I don't feel good" Melvin said and Timmy groaned. I picked them both up and started to carry them to my room where I could hopefully find the right medicine to help them. I stepped around the corner and was instantly hit in the face with a balloon, which exploded purple paint all over the kids and me.

"BEASTBOY!" I roared.

Beastboy's face appeared from the other end of the corridor, "oops?"


	7. Sickness and Monkeys

Heyy..I don't have any excuse so….yeahh….sorry? I don't know if this is the type of story you guys want, so if you want something to happen or something review or PM me. Hate It, Love it?

Chapter 7

'I've had enough of this' I thought trying to find the correct medicine in my bathroom cabinet and scrub permanent purple paint off the kids.

I rummaged through bottles and bottles of medicines and tonics before finally finding the correct one, 'yes!' I thought grabbing it. I picked it up along with a sponge and walked back to the kids. I showed them the bottle, " I got it'

They smiled weakly, I got three glasses and opened the bottle… It was empty. "great. Just great" I said in complete frustration.

I walked back and tried scrubbing the paint off them, after a bit it was extremely slowly coming off. After an hour I had 3 clean, but sick kids in my room. I put them all in their beds and walked around my room trying to figure out what to do. The medicine I had was from Azarath, medicine from Earth wouldn't really help them, not with Starfire's cooking anyway. I picked up the empty medicine bottle. If i returned to Azarath I would be away for days. I had not other choice, I would have to give them Earth medicine. Only one problem, I don't have any. Robin might kids groaned behind me, If i was going to do anything, I would have to do it now. I quickly flew out the room and burst into Robin's bedroom.

"Raven?" He asked.

"I need medicine" I said.

"Medicine?" He asked, "I'm sorry, I don't have any?"

"WHAT?" I replied, now I was getting worried. I can't leave the kids in bed to just recover, they need medicine.

I ran out of his room, momentarily forgetting I could fly. "BEASTBOY" I yelled as I saw him flying past me as a fly. The fly suddenly sped up, going as fast as it could. Without thinking I ran as fast as I could after it. Reaching out i knocked it slightly. I heard a thump as Beastboy fell, returning into human form.

"Don't kill me!" He squeaked.

"Medicine" I gasped, completely out of breath. I really hate running.

"Starfire's food hurt them?" He asked, instantly understanding. Surprising.

"Yes" I gasped.

"I think I have some" He said.

"Thank Azar" I gasped.

"Stay with the kids, Ill get some and meet you at your room." He replied changing forms again.

I flew back to the kids. While I had gone they had gotten worse. Beast boy knocked on my door. I used my power to open it and he ran in holding a bottle f earth medicine. I poured the medicine into the glasses and he helped me give it to the kids. They settled down and fell asleep after a little while. "I should go" He said eventually. As he walked out I called out softly, "Beastboy?" He stopped and turned to look at me. "Thankyou" I said. "Anytime" He replied.

The next morning at breakfast the kids were feeling fine, but hungry. Beastboy decided to make breakfast for everybody. He set down a glass of milk, and a plate of bacon and eggs in froth of everybody. Cyborg's face was pure joy and he devoured the food in seconds, before gagging and trying to clean off his tongue. "Thats disgusting. Its not real food, its that tofu stuff" He complained.

He gagged and picked up the glass of milk to clean off his tongue. He took a gulp and promptly spat it out, "Seriously?" He asked Beastboy

"What?" He replied.

"You're going to wreck milk as well?" Cyborg asked.

"Wreck?" Beastboy sounded annoyed.

Cyborg leant forward with a glint in his eye, "Wreck. Just as badly as I can wreck you in Megamonkeys 4.0"

"You're ON" He replied as they both raced for the controllers.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys,

I'm going to rewrite the first few chapters to make them longer as they are unbelievably short.

Once I finish that I'll try to update more.

Thankyou so much for putting up with the lack of updates.

MissXJinxedXKat


End file.
